Wildflowers
by MaxwellsBook
Summary: A newly married Pinkie and Cheese have a quiet moment together, and think about the future. Their future. CheesePie. One-shot.


The sun set slowly, illuminating a certain field of wildflowers in a shimmering bath of glowing, dusky yellow-orange light.

Two ponies lay in the field, gazing up at the horizon. One was a girl pony, whose hair was magenta and whose coat was pale pink. Beside her lay a tall, lanky male with dark brown mane and a yellow-orangeish coat.

"This is nice," the male yawned, stealing an affectionate glance at the mare beside him. "I love the busy, hectic, party-filled, adventurous day-to-day life, but..."

He sighed, smiling. "It's Heaven to get a quiet moment every now and again, isn't it, Pinks?"

"Yeah, it is," The pink pony agreed, smiling back at her husband. "Even _I _get a teeny-bit exhausted by it sometimes. I wouldn't trade it for the world, though."

"Me neither," Cheese agreed. "And you know what else I wouldn't trade for the world?"

Pinkie blinked, her blue eyes curious. "What?"

The stallion leaned forward, kissing her gently on the muzzle. "You."

A reddish blush spread across the pink pony's face, and she giggled. "Oh, Cheese Sammich, you're such a kiss-up!" she chortled. "I swear, you're gonna _spoil _me if you keep that kind of treatment up."

Cheese shook his head, sitting up. "Nah. You're just like the sweetest cupcake in the world; you'll always be, er..."

He frowned. This metaphor hadn't turned out as well as he'd imagined. "Fresh?" he tried. "Sweet? Covered with yummy frosting? Er, no! That's not it, uh..."

Pinkie rolled her eyes, pushing herself up. "I get what ya mean."

Cheese laughed, feeling his face grow flushed at his own foolishness. "Well, that's good," he said. "At least you understand what I _meant _to say, right?"

Pinkie laughed quietly; then she looked out on the horizon, her expression growing serious.

Cheese blinked, following her gaze. The last rays of dusk were washing over them. Soon it would be dark, which inevitably meant that he'd have to take her back home soon. He wished this moment with her never had to end; every moment he spent with her was just like the funnest party in the world. She was always fun.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently, suddenly feeling a bit concerned by the seriousness in her wide, innocent blue eyes.

"Y...yeah!" Pinkie cried, glancing back at him. "I guess my mind sorta wandered for a sec, there. Sorry."

"What'cha thinkin' bout, Pinks?"

Pinkie's expression grew serious again. "Promise you won't think I'm silly or fluff-headed if I tell you?"

Cheese shook his head vigorously. "I'd never _ever_ think that! You're a smart pony, Pinkie. Anyone who doesn't realize that is missing out. A _lot_. You don't have to worry about sounding silly around me, okay?"

Pinkie's eyes relaxed, and she even smiled a little. "Thanks," she said simply.

Then she scooted closer to him, so that she was sitting right beside him. She moved her head close to him, and rubbed it against his chest affectionately.

"I...was just...thinkin' about...well, the future..." she murmured, and pulled back, looking sheepish. "_Our _future, Cheesie."

Cheese blinked. "Ours? What about it?"

"...Kids."

Cheese's eyes widened. He'd been Pinkie's husband for about two and a half weeks now, though he'd known her years and years longer, but...his mind seldom wandered _that _far into the future. He was usually the sort of stallion who planned his parties one party at a time, so to speak. He didn't usually find himself thinking about what parties he'd be planning in the future. Or, more appropriately, what his _life _would be like in the future.

The thought of him being a father was strange, and very new to him, but...

He liked it. _A lot_.

A gentle smile filled his face. "Sounds great to me."

Pinkie bit her lip, looking at him with wide eyes. "How many?"

"How many what?"

They looked at each other for a moment, and Cheese could have swore that he saw annoyance flash through the mare's eyes. Then his eyes widened with realization. "OH! Still talkin' about kids! How many _kids_!"

He chuckled, rubbing a hoof behind his neck. "Oh, sorry, Pinks. I'm a bit daffy sometimes," he said. "But, yeah, kids...I dunno. However many that you'd like is fine with me, I guess. How many kids would _you_ like to have?"

"T..._this_ is the part where I was worried that I'd sound silly."

Cheese shook his head. "Nah, say it. I want to know."

Pinkie bit her lip, and her eyes grew so wide that they almost took up her whole face. "Okay, then..." she whispered. She gulped, bursting out,

"I want to have at _least _20."

If the stallion had been drinking something, he'd have spit it out. "20?! At _least_?!" he gasped.

Pinkie frowned, looking _very _disappointed. "You...don't want 20?" she squeaked, her ears drooping.

Cheese yelped, waving his hooves dismissively. "No! 20's good! I love 20! Sounds great to me, if that's how many kids that _you _want!"

The pink pony sniffed, looking away. "You're just saying that to make me happy, aren't you?"

Cheese sighed, and scooched closer to her, throwing a hoof around her shoulder. "Of course I'm not just _'saying'_ that, sweetie," he assured her. "_I really mean it_. It'd be like a big, fun, never-ending party to have that many fillies and colts running around, right?"

Pinkie smiled gently up at him. "That's what I was thinking, actually," she admitted. "A never-ending party. Me and you would be the hosts, and we'd always have a lot of little happy guests running around. I'm always sad when our parties have to end, so..." her voice trailed off.

"Our _love _is a party, Pinks," Cheese whispered. "And, I promise it'll never end. I'll never, ever stop wanting you, so don't ever doubt my love, okay? And, you're so right...before we know it, the guests'll start coming."

He leaned close to her, whispering in her ear, "Are you ready, Pinks?"

Pinkie's smile widened, and turned undoubtedly genuine. "Of course I am," she replied, her eyes twinkling. "When am I ever _not _ready for a party?"

The stallion chuckled. "You're right...I've _never _seen you unprepared..." he replied. Then he scrunched up his muzzle, grinning. "But d'ya think that a party cannon is gonna help with _foals_?"

Pinkie burst out laughing. "Silly! Of _course _it'll help!" she cried, playfully hitting him on the shoulder. "Party cannons help every in situation, dummy!"

"Oh, yeah, how stupid of me," Cheese chortled. "I forgot."

Then he blinked, staring at the horizon again. The sun was only a small orange sliver against the darkness now, and the moon was floating gently up to replace it in the sky. "Wow, Pinkie, it's getting late," he muttered. "We ought to be heading towards home right about now."

Pinkie shook her head, and leapt forward, throwing her hooves around his neck. "No, let's spend the night here," she retorted, her voice vehement. "This place is pretty _and_ it smells good. Plus, when we wake up, it'll just be us, the sunrise, and lots of colorful wildflowers. Doesn't that sound good?"

Cheese blinked for a moment surprisedly, then grinned back at her.

"Okay, sure!" he relented. "Why not? You _have_ made some pretty good points."

Soon they were lying down in the flowers, closing their heavy eyelids.

"Y'know, I've never slept in a bunch of _flowers _before," Cheese remarked playfully, as he stifled a yawn. "But, actually, I _have _fallen asleep in a pile of durians. Long story. I'll..._yaaaawwwnnnn_...have to tell it to ya...someday..."

Pinkie smiled, inching closer to him. "G'night, Cheesers." she whispered, closing her eyes. "I love you."

"G'night to _you_, Pinks," Cheese sighed happily, closing his eyes. "And I love you, too."


End file.
